Tsubame Gaeshi
Hiken: Tsubame Gaeshi (秘剣・燕返し, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?] lit. lit. Concealed Sword: Swallow Return or Swallow Reversal) is the ultimate technique of the Anything goes Kenjutsu and is said to be able to cut down a swallow in mid-flight. This demonic sword technique was created to emulate the pure godlike skill of the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu without the cumulative toll it takes on the body of the user. It is a technique where three concurrent arching blades close on the enemy from all sides to create a prison, allowing no chance for defense or evasion. The technique is described as simply successive slashes, it is actually bending the laws of physics to multiply its existence. It starts with a flash from this world, followed by two absolutely simultaneous, over-lapping flashes that disregard the concept of time and space, producing a slash attack that arrives from three different directions by momentarily using the basic principles of Shinsoku (godspeed) to transcend speed, dexterity, feints, and many other elements. The range of the technique is depenent on the length of the sword. The first strike comes at the opponent with overwhelming speed, creating a circular arc to surround them. This isn't much trouble on its own, especially with the length of the blade, but the slightly slower second vertical strike meant to block off escape from above, and the third horizontal strike to keep the opponent from escaping to the side completely overwhelm the opponent. It is a technique that "challenges god" with mere human skill, making it impossible to block. If one of the slashes is blocked, the other two will hit. Due to the close range, if the opponent attempts to retreat, the sword will quickly cut them down. Tsubame Gaeshi requires a level foundation in order for it to be perfectly executed. If the practitioner lacks a proper foothold, they will only be able to make the first two slashes. Tsubame Gaeshi is impossible to avoid, the only true countermeasure against it is to not allow the practitioner to use the skill at all. It is possible to avoid the incomplete version with two slashes by escaping to the side, but the real technique is nearly impossible to survive. The process behind the development of the technique was simply the legendary Sasaki Kojirō attempting to figure out the means of cutting down a swallow in mid-flight. He found that swallows feel the shaking of the wind caused by the sword strike in order to avoid the blade. It is impossible to avoid disturbing the air, no matter how fast the strike, and a sword can only move in a straight line. The swallow can move horizontally or vertically to avoid it, so a single strike cannot possibly cut one down. The swallow's escape route must be completely blocked off, meaning that after the first attack, another is necessary to entrap it. The second blow cannot possibly be done in time to hit the swallow, and it is beyond human capabilities to attack multiple times in one instant. He accepted that it was impossible, but with nothing else to do, he spent his entire lifetime practicing the sword in order to reach the pinnacle of swordsmanship. Sadly he died in battle before he was able to perfect his technique. After a long period of time, the technique was actually perfected in battle using the exact same concept and it reached another state entirely. This technique was only used once in the heat of battle so it is currently unrefined Category:Anything Goes Kenjutsu Ryu